


Back to you

by smlovesjyp



Category: Day6, KARD - Fandom, The Rose - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Day6 - Freeform, Drunk Texting, Heavy Angst, Jae - Freeform, KARD, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poly, Woosung - Freeform, bm, the rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlovesjyp/pseuds/smlovesjyp
Summary: Do whatever necessary for your healing.First Place. Don't be self centered.The ultimate truth does not come from your weak soul.Your sick heart. No. Playing victim ?Come on. Do not be arrogant Jae.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Matthew Kim | BM & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Woosung/Matthew/Jae
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for twitter aus @weedsvernon

"We're done Jae" Matthew says while grabbing his stuff, angrily. " Me and Woosung are leaving you, you're too much for both of us right now."

"Is this true Sammy?" Jae questions with tears in his eyes.

Woosung nods hesitantly being dragged out of the apartment by Matthew.

*********

Jae hears a knock on the door, and quickly tries to wipe away his tears. Before he can get up to open the door, Brian bursts through after hearing sniffling.

"Are you okay, Jae?" Brian asks worried for his band mate.

"I'm fine, I was just watching a sad movie dont worry about it." Jae answers quietly.

"Okay I'm going out with Dowoon. If you need anything just text me." Brian says rushing out the door as he hears Dowoon screaming at him to hurry up.

Jae goes to sleep crying alone in his room at the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss Jae" Woosung says while crying to Matthew.

"I do too. But he needs to work himself before we can be together again." Matthew says while consoling Woosung.

They sit in their hotel room in silence for a while, before Woosung pulls out starts looking through pictures of the three of them. He starts crying harder and Matthew goes to stop him from looking.

"It will only make it worse, this is for the best." Matthew says. "I don't think he was ready to be in this relationship, he couldn't support you when you needed it." 

"I think we should give him one more chance." Woosung says while still crying.

"He's already had too many chances and still treats you like shit." Matthew says while hugging Woosung and trying to dry his tears away. "Let's go to bed today's been a long day for everyone."

**********

Jae wakes up to a sudden light blinding his eyes and the sound of curtains being yanked open. 

"When did I even fall asleep?" Jae says voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know, but you need to get your ass out of bed it's 3 pm and we need to practice." Sungjin replies while throwing some clothes at him.

Jae decides to finally get out of bed and puts on the outfit Sungjin picked out for him. Walking into the living room he sees everyone waiting for him on the couch. 

"Look who's finally awake." Brian exclaims " What have even been doing all day?"

"I was catching up on missed sleep." Jae tries to make a reasonable excuse.

They seem to buy it and decide to head off to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through the practice, they start singing 'When you love someone' and Jae starts sobbing into his mic. Everyone stares at him confused on why he's crying.

"What's wrong Jae, I thought you loved this song?" Wonpil asks, concerned for Jae.

Before anyone else can ask him anymore questions, he runs away looking for a quiet place to cry. He finds a room to go in and opens the door. Sitting in the corner of the room, he continues to cry.

Suddenly the door swings open and Jae sees a person looking at him concerned.

"Jae what's wrong why are you crying?" Chan questions. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Jae responds quietly.

"Alright I'll cancel Chan's room and we can talk about it."

***  
"And they haven't talked to me since." Jae explains while sobbing into Chan's shoulder. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

"Maybe you should try and reach out to them and ask what you did wrong." Chan tries to give him some advice." You might be able to fix what you did."

"You're right, I should text them." Jae says while getting up and leaving.

********

Jae finishes the last of his bottle of vodka and decides to finally text Matthew. 

*******

Matthew is laying in bed watching some show Woosung put on, when he feels his phone buzzing. He picks it up and sees an unexpected text from Jae.

Jae ❤️: what did i zdo i just want boyu and samzmy bamck  
Jae ❤️: i just want to fxix whatever i dwid pand everything lcan go back mto normal

I have to say this. Jae you are sick. You have to know this for sure  
Do whatever necessary for your healing. First place. Dont be self centered. The ultimate truth does not come from your weak soul. Your sick heart. No. Playing victim ? Come on. Do not be arrogant Jae  
You are so weak now. Your self hit you  
Do not fall in love with anyone else. Youre not ready for that  
Healing begins not with others. It begins from your humility  
Ah, dont be spoiled. Dont play victim. Dont make yourself laugh. Thats terrible  
I hate knowing your true character  
But I wish you would get better very soon

Jae ❤️: oh shiyt pi didnt realize i was thzat big of a dikc

Are you drunk??  
read 4:32 am


End file.
